


Blessings

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Luke writes a letter to Mr. Molina after he catches him and Julie in the studio.\
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! big thanks to the discord server for this one! All their idea, I just wrote it! :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! it's always appreciated! xx

After a long weekend, which included Carlos eating too much sugar and running around with a ghost bassist, and catching his daughter with her ghost boyfriend, Ray Molina rubs his tired eyes as he makes his way to his desk. He loves his kids more than anything in the world, but he definitely wasn't prepared for them to be close friends with 3, not 1, but 3 ghost rockstars. It was a lot of work to say the least plus he had no clue where the boundaries laid with this sort of thing. Should he be ok with it? Should he let his kids be so attached to entities that don’t exist in reality? 

He wasn’t sure. But, if there was one thing Ray was sure about, it was that this is the happiest he had seen his kids since his wife passed away. Especially Julie. And that was probably all the doings of one particular ghost: Luke Patterson. 

He had known that Luke and Julie shared chemistry; He saw it on stage almost every weekend. But, he didn’t know that they had acted on that said chemistry. He thought it was just some harmless flirting and songwriting. But, boy, was he wrong about that. Because just the other night, he caught his daughter and the ghost guitarist on top of the grand piano in the studio engaging in some not-so-rated-PG-13 activities. 

Ray had been prepared to deal with that one day. After all, his daughter is 16; that in itself calls for hormones and drama. But, what he wasn’t expecting, was it to happen with someone who isn’t human. 

Ray sighed as he sat down at his desk with his cup of coffee. Besides the challenges that occurred this weekend, he has a lot to catch up on work-wise this morning. So much so, that he didn’t even notice the piece of paper that laid out in front of him. 

Ray raised his eyebrow as he picked it up in his hands. It wasn't his handwriting that’s for sure, he could actually read his handwriting, and he definitely didn’t remember putting it there. 

Dear mr. molina, 

First of all, thank you for being chill about this. I know you werent exactly expecting youre daughter to fall in love with a ghost; neither was i to be honest with you. 

Oh, so that’s what this is. A letter from Julie’s ghost boyfriend. Add that to the list of things Ray Molina wasn't prepared to handle. As much as he was caught off guard, Ray found himself chuckling at the last sentence (that and the incorrect use of the word “you’re”). At least they were on the same page on one thing.

And just a warning before i begin: i havent written an essay in 25 years so you know what youre in for. But i juet want to say, i love youre daughter. She-she’s my brightest burning star-literally. She’s like my sun, without her i wouldnt be here. I wouldnt be playing music or exist the way i do. And she makes me feel alive agaon. I know this might be a bit too personal but i felt a heartbeat when i kissed her the other day. That hadnt happened before. Mr molina, i just want ro love your daughter the way she loves me, but even more. I just want to show her how much power and talent she has and how beautiful she is. She doesnt believe me most of the time but im going to make damn sure that she does one day. I’ll keep that promise to yiu. So yeah, i love your daughter. And i hope you’ll let me love her back. 

From,

Luke Patterson.

p.s sorry for the incorrect grammar that was never my strong suit

Ray chuckled again, except this time, there were tears that went along with it. He knew his daughter had this incredible amount of love in her heart for everyone around her, but he would never have guessed that she had the capacity to pass it on to a ghost and for a ghost to reciprocate it. 

Noticing the tears that had dropped on the letter in front of him, Ray wiped them away from his cheek with the palm of his hand. Before today, before this letter, Ray Molina had a lot of uncertainties about this relationship. What kind of person (ghost?) Luke was, what his intentions were, and how he could allow this behavior when he didn’t exist in the real world. 

That wasn’t the case anymore. If this letter wasn’t enough to show that, then the tears that were now blurring the messy black ink, would say it all. Ray stood up from his desk then, tears still brimming at his eyes. Luke had asked for his blessing, now he's on a mission to grant it wholeheartedly. 

But, what Ray Molina didn’t know as he walked out of his office, was that the ghost he was looking for had been behind in front of his desk the whole time, crying just as much as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the night before Ray finds the letter on his desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! here's a sort of prequel lol just a disclaimer, this chapter does get a bit more steamy than the previous however, it is on the suggestive side; not the explicit. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! 💜

Walking into the studio on Sunday night, Julie Molina held hopes in her heart of getting a melody out of her head and onto paper. That intention flew out the window almost immediately, however, as a piece of balled up paper knocked it out of her, causing her to flinch at the contact. 

A little bit frantic, Julie searched for the cause and found it to be one annoyed looking Luke Patterson sitting on the couch surrounded by other pieces of crumpled up papers. Julie suspected that he was working on a song and was having trouble finishing, so she began to make her way towards him to help, when he grunted with frustration, tossing another piece of paper in her direction.

“Hey, slow down wrecking ball you’re gonna give me a paper cut,” Julie teases before moving to give him a kiss on the cheek. She already knew that Luke was in a bad mood, it’s pretty hard for someone to miss with all the papers lying around, but from his reaction alone to her kiss, he’s in a mood he can’t get out of easily. 

Still, Julie tries to ease his frustration by standing behind him, arms around his shoulders, hands folding at his chest, head in the crook of his neck. She feels his body loosen a little, but not as much as it usually would. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks her boyfriend softly. He sighs again, but this time, tilts his head back towards Julie, bringing them even closer together. 

“I’ve been trying to write this letter to your dad for the past hour and I just can’t get it right. I’m either too casual or too formal and I can’t spell or use grammar right and I don’t even know how to write a letter, but I thought that I should and I-” Luke continues to rant, but Julie can’t help, but let a laugh escape her lips when she realized why this was happening. 

The other night, she and Luke had been in the studio working on a song that had turned to the romantic. The two had known that the song didn't encompass their sound, but a part of them didn't care. Feelings were confessed to one another just last week, so they were in a bit of a dream state to say the least, their thinking straying on the irrational side.

All of these factors together had relocated them to on top of the grand piano; Luke with his shirt off, fingers bunching Julie’s shirt at the hem, itching to take it off. The two had had heated moments before, but they never reached to the point of clothing removal. And it was exhilarating.

The kisses were getting deeper and the breaths that escaped Julie’s lips were heavier. Luke’s right hand cradled Julie’s head to act as a sort of pillow protecting her head from the hardness of the grand piano’s surface. His left wandering her body in unexplored places. 

It was then that Luke whispered softly in her ear, breathing semi-cold air in between phrases “you’d tell me...if this was...too much...right?”. All Julie could manage, was a head nod and a sound of agreement into their kiss. 

Luke slid his left hand down towards Julie’s thighs getting closer and closer to-

The doors to the studio slid open then, Julie’s dad strolled right in calling his daughter’s name, unaware of the going ons that were happening on the piano. 

But, man did he become aware. 

Needless to say, the two parties were flustered to the max and had received a parent lecture on the matter.

So, of course Julie couldn’t help, but let a giggle escape her lips at the thought of her boyfriend writing a letter to her dad after the mishap. She doesn’t even need to look at whatever he ends up writing to know that her dad will love it. His #1 parenting rule is honesty and he appreciates any action that coincides with the philosophy. 

“Luke,” Julie interrupts her anxiety-rambling soulmate. He immediately stops, his puppy dog eyes, as Julie likes to call them, eyeing her as if she were his goddess who was about to give him a prophecy.

“He’ll love it,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s up guys I kinda fucked up and didn’t plan to make this into multiple chapters so it’s all out of order 😭 They can be read as they are now, but if you feel that you’d like to be in chronological order, then I recommend you start at chapter 2 then go to 1 and then 3. Happy reading 💖

Luke had poofed into the kitchen before Mr. Molina entered for the sake of keeping his composure. He definitely did not want Mr. Molina to know that he was crying too. That wouldn’t look good on his part because then he would know that Luke had been in the same room, which according to Julie, is an invasion of privacy without his knowledge.

Entirely caught up in his emotions, Luke almost forgot to make himself visible, but managed to remember in time (yeah they can do that now. Not all the time, but some of the time. Which, it would’ve been helpful during the incident the other night now that Luke thought about it). 

He tried to make himself look as casual, yet formal, as possible by leaning on the counter and snatching a grape from the bowl. (They couldn’t eat yet, Luke was just nervous).

“Oh, Luke. Just the ghost I was looking for,” Ray stated with a finger pointed at Luke as he stopped in front of him. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” Luke questioned rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Please, just call me Ray. I wanted to talk to you about the letter I found on my desk this morning.”

Luke straightened his posture; preparing for the worst. 

“Look um...Ray...I’m sorry if I overstepped I was just trying--” 

“No, don’t apologize, Luke. You did nothing wrong. You actually did everything right. At least in my book,” Ray answered. Luke bit back a smile, not wanting to celebrate quite yet.

“I did?” He inquired, his head poking upwards. Ray nodded his own.

“Just based on this interestingly written black ink, I can tell how much you love my daughter. But, I didn’t need this letter in order to know that. I saw it during your first performance of ‘Edge of Great’. It was pretty hard to miss. I saw it at The Orpheum when you leaned towards her at the end. I saw it when you introduced yourselves to me, Carlos, and Victoria. You never took your eyes off of her. I saw it when we went out to dinner and Julie forgot her jacket because you were quick to give her yours. But, that’s not all. This past year of knowing the band, Julie has never shined so bright. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe It was mostly your doing?” Ray asked a now teary-eyed Luke, who couldn’t even bat the tears away if he wanted to. No matter how much he hated crying in front of someone he was trying to impress. 

Not only were there tears in his eyes, but Luke had forgotten how to speak. He knew he had to, but all he could manage was a head nod. 

“I thought so. What I’m meaning to say with all of this, Luke, is that you may be a ghost, but your love for my daughter has been shown to me all along in so many ways and all of that outweighs your form of being. And because of that, I give you my blessing to date my daughter,” Ray finished by placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder who was quite literally stunned. 

Luke had never had a great relationship with his own father. Sure, he knew his dad loved him and they had had meaningful conversations and watched football on Sundays together, but it wasn’t like what he had with his mom. This was why getting Mr. Molina’s approval was so important to Luke. Not only was it because family is so important to Julie and therefore, important to him, but he wanted to have a better relationship with Mr. Molina than he had with his own father. 

And to his surprise, it looked like he was getting what he was always missing for once in his life and afterlife combined. 

“M-Mr. Molina....R-ay....you have no idea how much this means to me. I won’t let you down,” Luke answered. Ray beamed down at the ghost in front of him.

“No doubt that you won’t. Why don’t you go tell Julie the good news! I’m sure she was in just as much anticipation as you were!” Ray suggested. The boy in front of him nodded eagerly and began to make his way out of the kitchen when Ray remembered something else he meant to tell him. 

“Oh and Luke, keep what happened in the studio the other night to a minimum please!” Luke nods, his cheeks becoming red like they were when Ray had talked to them in the studio, before returning to go find Julie.

*****************************************♡♡♡*****************************************

Luke found Julie in her room, sitting cross-legged with Luke’s acoustic sitting across her lap. Julie had begged Luke a couple weeks ago to teach her how to play the guitar, and while acoustic was harder to learn for a beginner, he couldn’t part with his trusty electric. She didn’t have to beg much for him to teach her, though, but he might’ve made her beg just a little simply because she was cute when she did it.

Luke had surprised Julie by placing his lips on her and coaxing her into a long kiss. Soon enough, Julie needed to breathe (that was another good thing about being a ghost, he didn’t need to break the kiss ever because he didn’t have a breath, although, Julie sometimes made him feel like he did) and she broke away from the kiss.

“What was that for?” She questioned, her eyes sparkling light the stars in the night sky, as she beamed up at him. He jumped onto the bed next to her making her laugh. God, did he love her laugh.

“What? I can’t just kiss my girlfriend?” He teased, prepping himself up on his elbow and facing Julie who sat on his right. Julie then placed the guitar onto the ground next to her so that she could lay down facing him too. 

“Well you can, which another one now please,” Julie stated, no tone of question in her voice. Luke didn’t hesitate, his lips creasing into a wide smile, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. 

One kiss soon turned into another then a third and then a fourth and a fifth and so forth. Somehow, between the kisses, they had found themselves in a position with Luke’s back pressed against the headboard and Julie straddling his lap; her shins facing outward in a “v” shape. 

Luke’s hands settled on the small of Julie’s back, his kisses getting deeper and deeper, needier and needier. Julie sighed into almost every kiss, especially when Luke tested the waters and bit her bottom lip slowly and gently, purposely breathing his mixture of cold and warm air onto it. 

Julie was getting more and more breathless, but still, she played with the hem of Luke’s shirt, signifying that she wanted it off. He shook his head before moving his mouth towards her ear, nibbling it slightly before he whispered “your dad just gave the ok. I don’t want to mess it up”. 

Julie pulled away then and stared at her boyfriend with adoration. Luke watched, unable to get a clear read on her facial expression. But, luckily, he didn’t have to play detective any longer. She placed her hands onto his chest and leaned in towards his ear and whispered “I love you”. 

Luke was pretty sure he had a heart again because his chest felt like something was going to jump out of his rib cage. He was so head over heels for this girl. This-wicked beauty of a girl. This goddess who’s life he literally fell into. This talented and loving and-amazing girl. 

Luke couldn’t help himself. He just had to capture her lips into his again, biting her lips and peppering kisses all over her skin; her forehead, her cheek, her neck. Everywhere.

“I love you too, my star”.


End file.
